La Regla de oro
by Moon Midnight
Summary: La quería, sabia que Isabella Swan le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma... pero había un problema, el era su ángel guardián y tenia que cuidar de ella hasta el día en que fuera reclamada su alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.**

**Prologo**

_Cuando todo de parezca difícil._

_Y tus días se vuelvan grises y negros._

_Cuando pierdan el color...Solo recuerda una cosa._

_Aquí estoy yo._

_Ofreciendo mi mano, como en un ademán sin destino._

_No te ofrezco el sol o la luna._

_No te ofrezco dinero ni fama alguna._

_Mis brazos son cortos y no te puedo dar la luna._

_Pero te ofrezco mi mano y te ofrezco mi corazón. Eso sí puedo dártelo._

_Aquí parado en medio de la vida, como en un ademán sin destino te ofrezco mi alma para acompañarte en el camino._

En alguna ocasión escuche a un teólogo que los ángeles se llegaban a enamorar de nosotros los humanos, es tanto su devoción por alejarnos del mal que se enamoran de la espiritualidad de su protegido.

No nos pueden besar ni tocar porque para nosotros son invisibles, no sentiríamos, pero ellos desearían hacerlo, nosotros gozamos de algo que ellos no, **el libre albedrío.**

Hay una regla inquebrantable en los cielos y universo. Que habla estrictamente sobre el amor entre seres de luz y simples mortales.

La regla de oro

Espero que gocen de una historia única, una historia que nadie puede imaginar, yo le pertenezco a un ángel, mi protector, un ser hermoso y perfecto así como también...

Prohibido

Me llamo Isabella Swan y les invito que conozcan mi historia de amor imposible.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Retomando mi antiguo fic pero ahora reeditado y mas detallado **

**Atte.**

**Moon midnight**


	2. historia

**chicas...en un tiempo estaré fuera de esto de facebook, estaré subiendo esta historia y por motivos de reedicion saque juguemos de fanfiction, se que muchas han de estar con las ansias, por lo pronto no tendré ninguna beta asi que perdonen las faltas de ortografia que hay por ahi, solo dire que no busco problemas y si estoy aqui en estos lugares no busco fama... solo quiero divertirme escribiendo como era el plan desde un inicio.**

**se que es dificil la situacion entre los grupos, de ante mano espero que todo se solucione por que me entristece eso, asi que decidi alejarme de todo aquello y comenzar mi camino despejando mi mente de todo.**

**reitero que no tengo beta asi que si hay errores todos son mios, las amo chicas D: y con todo el corazon gracias.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CREADA A BASE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, TODO LO DEMÁS Y LO IMPORTANTE SE LE ATRIBUYE A LA GRANDIOSA MENTE DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A veces al amanecer, cuando no sabemos con certeza si estamos dormidos o despiertos, o quizás a la hora del crepúsculo, cuando las sombras nos hace dudar de nuestros sentidos, podrías adivinar una invisible presencia, susurros, aleteos, tal vez una risa contenida y hasta puede rozar tu mejilla algo que no podemos definir._**

**_Es un Ángel, viene, va, escuchando nuestros secretos y susurrando melodías._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Esta historia que están a punto de conocer es de amor, de un amor imposible, negado por todos los mortales e inmortales, nadie en esta vida lo acepta ni siquiera él.

Quieren saber de qué les hablo, estamos hablando de ángeles, mejor dicho un ángel en singular, su belleza es única y su esencia es insólita.

En contexto religioso le podríamos decir Ángel de la guarda el que sería aquel que nuestro Dios tiene señalado a cada persona para protegernos, también en significados bíblicos existe una contraposición es en la que se señala la existencia de la figura del ángel caído, aquel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer las reglas o rebelarse contra Dios, antes ha pasado y sigue pasando el ángel caído más conocido se llama lucifer.

No están difícil seguir en la gracia del señor, son pocas las reglas que debes cuidar no romper para no caer, no son difíciles de acatar pero hay una en especial y esa la más inquebrantable de todas.

"La regla de oro"

Es aquella que dice explícitamente que ningún ángel puede enamorarse de su custodio de lo contrario sería desterrado del paraíso, esto ya había pasado, años atrás varios ángeles al notar la belleza de las creaciones del señor en la tierra desearon tenerlas a pesar de todo, se dirigieron a la tierra desprendiéndose de su gracia para poder tener relaciones sexuales con la mujeres terrenales, cuando los seres de luz quisieron volver fue demasiado tarde, los cielos se habían cerrado para ellos y en la tierra se desato un caos provocado por las criaturas engendradas por una mujer y un ángel caído, desastre y martirio se vivía en aquellos tiempos, solo un diluvio que duro cuarenta días y cuarenta noches pudo acabar con todo el sufrimiento que pasaba la tierra.

El surgimiento de aquella regla data desde los inicios de la historia, nadie podría dejarse caer por un humano por mas tentador que fuera, por más que la necesidad embargara a estos seres perfectos.

Pero aun así él quiere ser feliz a pesar de todo. De ahí parte esta magnífica historia…

Había una persona infeliz en la tierra, estaba destinada a sufrir la soledad y la tristeza a temprana edad esa persona era Isabella Swan.

A sus veinte años había sufrido demasiado, sus ojos eran el reflejo lo que una tormentosa carga podía hacer en su corta vida, sus rasgos aunque bellos estaban empañados por la pena, su desdicha era tanta a tal grado que parecía muerta en vida, podía hablar, sonreír, gritar y llorar pero era como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Era una mujer hermosa, quizás tanta perfección parecía irreal posiblemente la gente cría que no le hacía falta nada por el hecho de ser bonita, todos querían acercarse a ella, era popular en su universidad sin la necesidad de hablar con todo el mundo, el misterio que la rodeaba resultaba tan excitante que nadie la dejaba de mirar, siempre estaba rodeada por jóvenes, pero la verdad era una, estaba sola en ese mundo.

Pero en la soledad, en el silencio que encontraba cuando se hallaba sola, sabía que alguien siempre estaba a su lado, sentía su presencia aunque no podía verlo, escuchaba atentamente cuando por un descuido él se dejaba al descubierto, sabía que estaba a su lado cuando en el aire acataba un aroma a menta y cítricos, era su esencia, la fragancia de su ángel.

Nadie sabía su secreto, no podía ir con tanto aquellas cosas así como así, se sentía celosa con su enigma, ¿Cuántas personas podrían enamorarse de su Ángel guardián? Era cierto que todos la miraban a expectativa de saber algo de su vida, pero si tan solo hablara se darían cuenta que esta desubicada al poder creer en esas cosas.

Aunque pareciera raro sabía que el algún día vendría por ella, mantenía las esperanzas que el de un momento a otro se dejara de ver, esa era la razón del porque no le interesaba la compañía de otros, no quería que ningún hombre la tocara, quería permanecer virtuosa hasta que su verdadero dueño viniera a reclamarla.

Pero la vida avanzaba, no la sentía correr por que algo le faltaba, tenía que empezar a vivir como le había prometido a su padre en su lecho de muerte, los años habían pasado y su protector aun no parecía, tenía una promesa que cumplir y ya no podía esperar más.

Era catorce de febrero, su universidad celebraba tal fecha con lazos de colores rojos y costumbres referentes, para ella era un día como cualquiera, escuchaba las especulaciones de sus compañeras sobre los regalos que le darían a sus parejas pero a bella nada le importaba, en el transcurso del día recibía flores y regalos de pretendientes anónimos y otros descarados pero solo se disponía dar las gracias, sonreír e irse a sumergir en la soledad.

En la noche una gran fiesta daría lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela, discutió mentalmente por meses sobre la decisión de ir o no, recordaba a su padre en la cama dando las fuerzas suficientes para asistir por la promesa sobre sus hombros.

La noche había llegado, bella apenas se peinaba mientras miraba su figura en el espejo antiguo de su madre, llevaba un vestido blanco hecho a la medida que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura femenina.

Era hermosa, su pelo era castaño, en el sol se podían apreciar reflejos cobrizos, sus ojos estaban hechos de plata fundida con toques azules en las sombras, sus labios rojos eran carnosos que invitaban a cada joven atreverse a besarlos, y lo que más valor le daba que a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, era aún una persona de corazón puro.

No espero más, se apresuró a llegar mientras los minutos pasaban, había llegado después de tanta indecisión que cuando vio la entrada del gimnasio se quedó hipnotizada, todo estaba perfectamente decorado que se tomaba su tiempo para apreciar el trabajo de sus compañeros, a su llegada sintió como todos voltearon a verla con diferentes expresiones de bienvenida.

Unos la querían, otros la odiaban, pero lo impresionante es que nadie ignoraba su presencia.

No le gustaba mucho estar en fiestas pero ese día era diferente, se dejaría conquistar olvidándose de la presencia divina, pero sus planes cayeron cuando recordó que ese día el aparecía en sueños debido a un compromiso que le hiso a ella hace años, cada año la imagen del ángel era tan real que se negaba a que fuera una ilusión.

Paseo sola entre los alrededores, miraba todo para no olvidar ningún adorno que admirar, sintió que estaba acompañada de un momento a otro y vio que los Black se le acercaban lentamente, mostró su mejor sonrisa al mirar entre ellos al único joven que le caía bien de aquella institución.

— Que sorpresa Bella, pensamos que no vendrías esta noche— dijo galantemente Jacob Black.

Él era el más cercano a ella, la entendía a pesar de que era cerrada en conversaciones, pero todos sabían que sentimientos tenía hacia la castaña, excepto ella.

— Sé que no me gusta mucho convivir pero en 14 de febrero todo es diferente—

— ¿y eso?… lo dices por alguien en especial— Ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta y sonrió levemente, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.— Espero de todo corazón que seas correspondida— manifestó con tristeza, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en bella, la quería tanto que solo añoraba verla feliz y no sola como siempre lo estaba.

.

.

Era catorce de febrero un ser hermoso observaba a su protegida desde lejos, vestía completamente de blanco, tenía su camisa medio desabrochar y dejaba que una pierna le colgara mientras él se suspendía del piso con maestría. Él era la perfección, su cabello era color cobrizo sus facciones era rectas y esplendidas, sus labios eran carnosos y rosas mientras que formaban una mueca de desagrado, además como si no fuera mucho la perfección sus ojos era de un precioso color esmeralda inigualable, tanta belleza solo podía ser obra de un individuo con el don de la perfección.

Aquel ser respondía por nombre de Edward y era un ángel, quería tener el privilegio de llegar ser arcángel pero antes le asignaron una difícil tarea.

Tenía que ser custodio de un humano.

Para él los humanos parecían seres insignificantes, frágiles, llenos de envidia y avaricia, capaces de destruirse a sí mismos, así también como a los que aman, nadie daba nada sin algo a cambio, con cada año que pasaba el notaba como la vida se iba abajo en el mundo terrenal.

_Pero ella era diferente_

Observo como varios chicos se acercaban a ella, para tener una oportunidad de conquistarla, frunció su ceño le molestaba que tuvieran mucha cercanía con Bella, después de todo era intocable, le pertenecía solo a él, él era su custodio, era el que la debía proteger hasta el final de sus días.

Bajo su vuelo entre la multitud de aquella fiesta, los humanos eran seres impuros y no podían verlo, desde que su padre Adán cometió el pecado mortal, perdieron tal privilegio. Si él lo quisiese se podía ser visible en casos mayores solo a su custodio, podría volverse mortal de ser necesario, era una de la reglas celestiales de tantas que habían.

Encogió sus alas para poder pasar entre ellos a pesar de que podía traspasarlos le molestaba la sensación que esto le provocaba, se acercó más a Bella, el tal Jacob era un estorbo para él, su presencia era un martirio, sabía que estaba enamorado de su Bella al igual que toda la universidad entera, eso lo molestaba a tal punto de querer perder la cabeza.

Volvió la mirada a su custodio y no podía creerlo como alguien tan frágil tuviera ese efecto en todos al igual en él, no hacía nada extraordinario como para besar el suelo que ella pisara, era como si fuera hecha para conquistar a hombre y mujeres con una sola mirada.

La observaba con tanta devoción, ella sonrío y voltio a su dirección como si pudiese verlo, era única, sentía su presencia en donde quiera que estuviera se sentía intimidado por el simple hecho de no poder esconderse ante un ser humano.

Se alejó un poco para dar espacio, Bella solía inquietarse mucho cuando lo sentía mientras el tal Jacob no dejaba de hablar y robar cada vez el espacio vital de ella, cerró sus puños con fuerza tratando de ignorar la escena.

— _¡Demonios!, lo sé, lo sé mala palabra perdón a todos allá arriba. _— se quejó para sí mismo.

Toda la noche transcurrió de maravilla él se interpuso entre todos los imbéciles que intentaban acercarse a Bella, después de todo nadie la podía tocar, era su noche, la noche en que ella podía verlo, era parte del pacto que hicieron ambos varios años atrás.

La hora de que Bella partiera a su casa había llegado, caminaba por las calles hacía el departamento lujoso donde vivía, la seguía de cerca a pesar de tener unas hermosas alas entre color beige, blanco y crema, en momentos así le gustaba caminar unos cuantos pasos atrás era reconfortante la sensación, cerraba los ojos imaginando como si ambos fueran...sonrío, negó con su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, el no debería hacer esas cosas, no podía darse el lujo de imaginar cómo sería la vida si él estuviera en el lugar de aquellos jóvenes que se acercaban con la intención de recibir alguna señal de la castaña, el no podía estar con ella tenía que recordar las reglas.

— Sé que estás ahí, gracias por cuidarme— susurro Bella al viento sacándolo de su pelea mental, el esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

Al llegar al departamento, bella se dispuso a desvestirse en el baño, el encogió de nuevo sus alas y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama, sentado en el cómodo mueble parecía una persona normal, podía guardar sus alas y parecer un humano, era lo mejor para sentarse y desplazarse.

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras veía cada rasgo de aquel cuarto donde sentía más segura a su Bella, las paredes eran blancas hacían la habitación más grande y espaciosa, su cama estaba tendida entre sábanas blancas, en la cabecera de la cama estaba colgado un Ángel de cerámica pequeño.

Sonrío de nuevo hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recordando aquel instante donde todo comenzó.

.

.

.

_**(20 años atrás)**_

En los cielos celebraba una fiesta, miles de ángeles estaban a los alrededores a la espera de su dios, todos sonreían libres y contentos, habían hombres y mujeres todos eran seres con una belleza exquisita

Edward estaba sentado en una nube alejado, escuchaba los susurros de sus hermanos cada vez que lo miraban, era una leyenda entre ellos por soportar tanta escoria de humanos que nadie lo había podido hacer mejor, tenía siglos siendo ángel, y para su mala suerte el último hombre que le había tocado custodiar era un canciller alemán, por desgracia había fallado en la simple tarea pero el tipo era un desgraciado, acabo con miles de personas e impuesto su partido político, su nombre fue Adolfo.

Desde ese día se convenció que los seres humanos eran personas sin sentimientos y ruines, no merecían custodia alguna, como alguien que había sido creado por dios podía matar a miles de creaciones más, al terminar su enmienda no quiso salir más, permaneció en los cielos sin querer cuidar de nadie, le enfermaba el hecho de pensar sobrevolar el sufrimiento esparcido y los cuerpos tirados a causa de su humano.

— _Edward _— salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su alto mando llamado Carlisle.

Carlisle era un Serafín

Eran los más cercanos a nuestro dios y los más hermosos artífices de la belleza. Se los considera la jerarquía más alta de los Ángeles; el solía tener más alas que los demás porque la luz del señor podía dejarlos ciegos, con ellas se tapaban de su luminosidad.

— _Dime Carlisle_— el Ángel se acercó a él y sonrió para darle calma pero Edward ni se inmutaba con ninguna facción por mas graciosa que fuera, el parecía un general dispuesto a pelear en cualquier momento, estaba siempre alerta a ser atacado para desgracia celestial la dura vida lo había enseñado así.

— _Por favor Edward solo dime Car_— Edward le dedico una sonrisa incrédula.

— _Vengo a darte buenas noticias, él quiere relevarte, supongo que hablando de ti no tardaras en llegar a ser un arcángel_—confirmo mientras que dejaba quieto al peli cobrizo, no esperaba tal noticia, desde años él quería llegar ese nivel pero pocos eran los afortunados. —_pero hay algo que tienes que hacer para lograrlo y me temo que no te gustara…tienes que ser protector por última vez, tienes que cuidar de nuevo a un humano_— manifestó, Edward hizo mala cara

— _Sabes que pienso de eso_—

— _Por todos los cielos Edward era Adolfo Hitler, un hombre con sangre fría, uno de los peores en la historia…el señor lamenta lo que te sucedió y por eso te dará el privilegio de escoger de aquella persona que haz de cuidar_—

El frunció el ceño, vio como todos los ángeles lo miraban atento volvió a prestar atención al querubín pensando la oferta, tan solo debía cuidar aun humano más, era fácil cuando el escogería aquella persona, después, cuando el tiempo transcurriera y entregaría su alma ante dios tomando su tan apreciado cargo como arcángel finalmente.

Miro a Carlisle con determinación pero esta murió cuando una duda cruzo por su mente.

— _¿cómo sabré cual es la indicada?—_

—_No lo sé, recuerda que ese es solo un privilegio que tu tendrás, pero supongo que tu corazón te guiara_— sonrió por última vez extendiendo sus maravillosas alas y sin más desapareció.

Se quedó solo vio como sus hermanos siguieron con lo suyo así ignorando de nuevo su alrededor, suspiro fuertemente pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se recostó en su nube resignado, él quería ser un arcángel lo anhelaba más que nada en este mundo, cerro sus ojos fuertemente pasando la mano por la nube.

—_Por favor señor, ayúdame_—pidió con fe.

Tomo un puñado de la sustancia que albergaba en su mano y la esparció a su lado dejando ver una imagen, era como pequeñas señales de la tierra que podía ver desde la nube, entrecerró sus ojos atentos poniendo atención.

Había una mujer cuidando a una niña de cabello color castaño en brazos, tenía unos ojos grises penetrantes, la miro de cerca pasando de nuevo su mano para acercar su visión, se quedó impregnado de aquellos ojos que se abrían a la vida que inmediatamente hipnotizaron al ángel.

Sonrió cuando la vio reír a su madre, ella aun no nacía pero sabía que sería perfecta para cuidarla.

— _Tú serás la elegida, he de protegerte hasta el día en que nuestro señor te llame—_ susurro

Dejo que el miedo de cuidar de nuevo a un ser humano lo dejara, extendió su vuelo a la tierra en la búsqueda de esa persona, cerró de nuevo sus ojos invocando la imagen de su nube, sus alas lo guiaron mágicamente y de repente se apareció en un hospital en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Miro su alrededor atentamente sintiendo una eternidad en la que él había pisado por última vez la tierra, ya no se parecía a nada de lo que había antes, todo era distinto, escucho los gritos de las mujeres cuando una mujer llegaba a la sala, era obvio que estaba dando a luz, sus signos vitales estaban descontrolados mientras escuchaba como la gente y los médicos decían que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

La mujer era castaña y sus ojos eran verdes, su belleza era mucha a pesar de estar en un estado deplorable, vio como un hombre la tomaba de la mano susurrando palabras de cariño y apoyo mientras ella hacia el mayor esfuerzo tratando de mantenerse, las lágrimas de aquel individuo tenían empapadas las manos de su mujer mientras que las enfermeras hacia lo posible para que el se alejara y salvar la vida de su esposa.

Ella lo miro de la nada, como si aquel instante dios le había dado el placer de ver a los ángeles, le sonrió con dolor para después mirar a su esposo, no lo quiso soltar.

— Por favor Charlie promete que cuidaras de Bella, por favor— pidió con pesar –sé que ella estará bien pero quiero tener la seguridad-

— No hables así, no hará falta porque tú lo harás por ti misma— ella negó ante eso, entro a labor de parto y aquella castaña con su último esfuerzo volvió a pujar y por fin se escucharon los lloridos de la pequeña.

Las enfermeras corrieron con la niña en brazos, que aún tenía problemas respiratorios, el padre vio la escena acercándose a su mujer, ella estaba laxa sin energías, lo tomo de nuevo y le sonrió aun con todo el dolor.

— Promételo— Charlie no podía más controlar su llanto, una enfermera se acercó a mostrarle a su hija, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era una recién nacida pero no balbuceaba solo estaba quieta mirando con esos grandes ojos a su madre.

— Es hermosa mi amor…por favor Charlie, prométeme que la cuidaras— a Rene le faltaba ya el aire había perdido mucha sangre.

Antes de que ella entrara al quirófano el doctor dio pocas posibilidades que las dos se salvasen, solo una podía vivir, Rene o la niña, Charlie destrozado escogió la vida de Bella

— Te lo prometo— respondió por fin Charlie con lágrimas en sus mejillas, rene miro por última vez a su hija en brazos y después miro a Edward asintiendo hacia él.

-yo también la cuidare- susurro sereno el peli cobrizo, se acercó a ella sigilosamente ante la atenta mirada de la madre para depositar un beso en su cabeza y solo así Rene se dejó ir.

El mortal se volvió loco, vio como una enfermera alejaba a niña de todo pero los lloridos de su padre la pusieron nerviosa comenzando a llorar, Edward aun veía la escena desde lejos tal parecía que Bella sufriría desde pequeña pero juraba que él no dejaría que nada la lastimase más.

Se acercó un poco a los brazos de la enfermera para poder ver a la bebé, sucediendo algo insólito, ella lo miro y se rio, su padre al escucharla se tendió a llorar mientras que el fruncía el ceño a la pequeña.

- _tan pequeña y ya sabes quién soy_- susurro

El tiempo pasó y conforme los años Isabella crecía, pero algo le sucedía, no siempre estuvo completa, la niña sentía que algo le faltaba, a pesar de su madre salió adelante pero Charlie nunca estuvo con ella, pero esa no era la cuestión.

La castaña siempre soñaba con un Ángel, y por más extraño juraba que antes del amanecer, en aquel momento en el que estas segura que estas despierta pero aun en el hilo del mundo de los sueños escuchaba a un hombre susurrar una bella canción para ella.

Cuando nueve años habían pasados desde la partida de su madre la pequeña todos los días después de llegar del colegio corría a su habitación emocionada, nadie le prestaba atención ya que creían que Isabella tenía un amigo imaginario, pero la realidad es que ella solo platicaba al aire lo sucedido en su escuela, sus logros, sus tristezas y sus alegrías porque sabía que aunque no lo veía aquel hombre la escuchaba.

Charlie muchas veces se ponía detrás de la puerta a escuchar sus conversaciones con su supuesto amigo imaginario, de repente la abría para mirar como bella estaba sentada en el piso a un lado en el sofá vacío, pero lo que él no veía como un ángel ocupaba aquel sitio.

Edward permanecía serio observando aquellas pecas y esos ojos insólitos, no reía, pero tampoco se aburría, solo la miraba con la idea que cuando ella creciera también su vida lo haría y lo más seguro que ese pequeño ser lo decepcionaría como todos.

esa chiquilla era la única con el don de asombrarlo con la capacidad de sentirlo, pero aunque el ángel se negara cada vez se veía atraído y sentía mucho cariño hacia la pequeña mortal, mientras ella estaba en el colegio él se sentaba a su lado y de vez en cuanto entrada la madrugada en sus sueños más profundos él se permitía abrazarla.

En el onceavo año de Bella en la tierra ya era una niña muy preciosa, se notaba la belleza que sería de grande, pero la soledad comenzaba a reflejarse.

Muchos hablaban, otros alardeaban de lo mismo pero todos especulaban que había un fenómeno alrededor de ella…en los días lluvia si caminaran bajo de esta cada individuo regresaban empapados mientras que Bella siempre estaba seca, era como si una capa protectora no dejara que el agua la tocase, solo la castaña sabía que mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia había un ángel que la tapaba con sus grandes alas para que las gotas no la mojaran, mientras que Edward no se daba cuenta de lo que su alrededor pasaba.

A la edad de dieciséis Bella ya entraba a la edad del noviazgo, todos los días se transportaba a la preparatoria en transporte público ya que su papa trabajaba en su compañía de bienes raíces y no tenía tiempo de llevarla tan siquiera convivir.

"No tengo tiempo de estar contigo pero quiero lo mejor para ti cariño por eso tengo que trabajar"

Esas eran siempre las palabras de su padre

Desde que su mama murió Charlie siempre estaba distante, amaba mucho a su hija pero parecía muerto en vida, conforme el pasar de los años Bella era la imagen de rene y con eso él se alejaba más para no poder tener que revivir el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa.

En los autobuses en que viajaba la taza de violaciones y robos era alta, la castaña se quedaba callada escuchando relatos horrorosos de acontecimientos anteriores pero por más raro que pareciera a ella nunca le pasaba nada, incluso notaba que siempre el asiento de su lado estaba vacío, aun así el transporte iba lleno a más no poder, nadie se sentaba a su lado, no lo comprendía, muchas veces a escondidas olía su ropa pensando que posiblemente apestaba tanto para que nadie quisiera tenerla a lado.

Pero se equivocaba.

Un día una compañera se subió al transporte, era una de las jóvenes más populares de esta, porrista y hueca, a ella solo le importaba su apariencia además de envidiar todo lo que Bella tenia. Esa mañana no se sentó a su lado, solo se paro de cerca sin quitarle la mirada, la castaña solo la ignoraba hasta que en clases ella le dirigió la palabra.

—Bella… que tienes tu que yo no tenga- dijo altaneramente, ella solo la ignoro leyendo un libro –porque siempre todos caen como mosquitas muertas a tu alrededor mientras tú solo te crees superior y los ignoras… pero ya no más, ahora sé el porqué, te vi en la mañana en el transporte, no sabía que tenías un novio muy guapo- añadió pasando su lengua en sus labios, bella frunció su ceño extrañada.

— ¿Novio? No sé de hablas—argumento por lo bajo.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que te hablo, esta mañana ibas en el transporte con él, te tenía tan abrazada que no quise interrumpir, pero no te preocupes ya me encargue que todo el mundo se entere—

Al escuchar a Tanya solo sonrió y voltio hacia arriba negando, no hiso mas caso y se fue del lugar dejándola sola hablando. Edward la seguía por detrás enojado, desde aquel día comprendió que cuando tenía la guardia baja muchos lo podían ver excepto ella, a partir ese momento quiso dejar de estar cerca, pero le fue imposible.

En cuestión de amores la lista era interminable, Edward se encolerizaba cada vez que alguien acaparaba su atención, aunque ella no les daba interés, el no perdía la oportunidad de jugar bromas a sus pretendientes, a los obsesionados les hacía que tuvieran pesadillas por días, que después no soportaban la cercanía de Bella.

Dos años después a Charlie se le diagnosticó cáncer en un tumor cerebral muy avanzado, el dolor fue grande al igual que el sufrimiento de bella, con el tiempo que pasaba los dolores crecían, ella no podía aguantar verlo postrado en una cama, todas la noches ella se levantaba cada vez que su padre gritaba de lo fuertes que eran sus penas.

Una noche la castaña fue a darle las buenas noches, a pesar de su ausencia ella lo amaba, lo acobijo bien mientras que acariciaba su rostro en busca de mitigar con aquello el interminable dolor, sintió como la débil mano de Charlie tocaba a la suya, lo miro atenta pero su rostro la inquieto.

— Hija yo sé que estoy por morir—dijo Charlie con un rostro impenetrable en su cama, escuchaba como se le dificultaba respirar, quizás para el todo se estaba acabando

— No hables así papa, tu no vas…-

—shh... Bella, hija por favor déjame hablar, sé que le falle a tu madre, no te cuide como debía, pero eres su imagen… pero la verdad- vio como el hombre tragaba grueso para no atorarse con sus lagrima contenidas - no puedo verte sin recordarla, lo siento mucho, el día que tu madre murió también una parte de mí lo hiso… solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que todos los días le rezo a dios para que siempre mande un Ángel a protegerte— tomo un poco de aire, bella ya estaba inconsolable, sus lágrimas caían mientras sujetaba as mantas de la cama con fuerza.

— Papá... no quiero que te vayas, no te atrevas a dejarme sola-

— Prométeme una cosa, promete que comenzaras a vivir… que encontraras el hombre de tu vida e intentaras ser feliz a toda costa, por favor— entre sollozos le dedico a su padre una sonrisa-siempre estas sola, nunca te he conocido a alguien, no quiero verte desperdiciar tu vida… solo así podre irme en paz, pero por favor promételo-

Ella sonrió con amargura, miro a su alrededor desesperada a que el apareciera y por un milagro salvara a su padre, pero jamás lo hiso.

— Te lo prometo—declaro, después de eso vio como las lágrimas y los suspiros de su padre cesaban poco a poco hasta que este murió.

La castaña vio la mano sin fuerza de su padre arriba de la suya, negó enojada, la rabia la estaba envolviendo, se sentía cansada, miro el cuerpo de Charlie con solo una solución rondando en su mente.

Salió del cuarto bajando las escaleras apurada, no veía nada por las lágrimas, no podía pensar claro que solo agarro las llaves de su camioneta y salió rápidamente, ya no aguantaba tanto dolor, manejó hacia un acantilado que conocía por las visitas que les hacía a los hermanos Black, no sabía como pero tenía que terminar con su vida.

Estaba tan metida en su mente echa un caos que no se percató que la presencia Edward la seguía de cerca, el vio cómo se bajaba del vehículo para acercarse a la orilla de la peligrosa bajada al mar, el ser de luz frunció su ceño al ver como se quitaba su chamarra con desesperación, guardo sus alas rápidamente caminando hacia ella extrañado, la observo cerrar sus ojos, después se aventó al vacío antes de que el pudiera llegar a su lado.

Bella esperaba sentir el agua, después de eso anhelaba que la muerte la reclamara y acabar con su agónica vida.

Edward veía como toda su razón de su inmortal existencia desaparecía ante sus ojos, se tomó su cabello con ambas manos sin saber que hacer pero en un acto de desesperación pensó en lo imposible, se hizo mortal con esfuerzo, ya que la situación ameritaba y sin esperar ni un segundo más se aventó tras ella.

Sintió la sangre correr en el trayecto de la caída, era una sensación nueva, nunca se había transformado en un mortal por alguien, aunque en las reglas celestiales era válido para salvar a un custodio nunca lo había hecho tiempo atrás, siempre permanecía en su sitio esperando que el destino hiciera los suyo pero esta vez no.

Cayó al agua y vio a bella dejándose hundir ya sin ánimos de seguir luchando, fue hacia ella pataleando teniendo varias sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando la alcanzo, nado hacia la superficie para sentir aire en sus pulmones que nunca antes lo creyó necesario, se arrastró a la orilla mientras la abraza hacia el, se sintió maravillado al poder tocarla, se sintió único al recibir tal privilegio, llego a tierra pero bella a un seguía inconsciente, miro como aún seguía respirando y de un momento a otro comenzó a escupir borbotones de agua por su boca, el ángel todavía mortal suspiro aliviado alegrándose por su heroica acción, se alejó de ella un poco dando el espacio.

Bella iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, y entonces giro su rostro hacia él, el peli cobrizo sintió que todo en el mundo se refería a ese momento, en el que veías al rostro de la persona que amas, cuando la mirabas directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?— rápidamente Edward le pregunto, no sabía cómo actuar.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto apenas con voz, tosió una vez más mientras el miraba hacia el horizonte donde el mar y el cielo se encontraban.

—yo solo estaba de paso cuando te vi caer…

— Eres tu cierto, eres mi ángel— él se giró a verla alarmado, ella se había erguido y lo miraba con ojos llorosos, no supo que hacer, no sabía que decir, solamente atino sonreír.

Los minutos pasaron donde nadie decía nada solo se observaban el uno al otro, el sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, el momento estaba terminando, el solo tenía permitido hacerse humano solo una vez por custodio, ella no lo volvería a ver siendo humano y no quería que lo viera desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

— Lo siento es hora de irme — se limitó a decir, se puso de pie y empezó a emprender camino caminando hacia la playa, bella se sentó de inmediato y trato de pararse pero se sentía tan débil que le fue imposible.

— ¡No espera! ¿Te volveré a ver?—pregunto desesperada, él se giró a verla y sonrió de nuevo.

— Por supuesto, me veras en esta fecha en especial— ella le dé volvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Me lo prometes?—

— Es una promesa— y así camino hacia el mar se lanzó al agua nadando entre las olas, su cuerpo fue desapareciendo poco a poco y las sensaciones con eso, bella no lo perdía de vista, el cabello voló sobre sus ojos y al quitarlo en cuestión de segundos, él ya había desaparecido.

.

.

.

_**(Actualidad)**_

De aquel accidente la fecha señalaba que era catorce de febrero, ya dos años pasaron desde la muerte de su padre y su encuentro.

El no podía hacerse mortal así que solo volvía en sueños, en los cuales se permitían amarse sin restricciones, sin reglas y sin que nadie los señalara.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Bella salir del baño, tenía ya puesto su pijama aunque no estaba arreglada como horas atrás lucia más hermosa, la vio tomar la ropa de cama y se metió entre ellas entregándose rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Él se paró del sofá y acerco a ella, le rozo la espalda con su mano después acaricio su cabeza, se agacho para poder besarle la mejilla.

— Hoy hace dos años de esa promesa, y aquí estoy para cumplirla mi bella—

.

.

.

.

.

** GRACIAS POR TODO...**

**MOON MIDNIHGT**


End file.
